


Together

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie, Shaun comforts Zach after Jeanne calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

“She’s not coming.”

Shaun dropped his keys on the table as he walked across the living room to the balcony where he saw Zach sitting, “And did she say why?”

“Allen couldn’t get the time off.”

“Ah,” was all Shaun said before he slid next to Zach on their patio bench. It was a great place to watch the city below but Shaun didn’t think that Zach was seeing the city. “When’s Cody getting home?”

“His club gets out in an hour. He hasn’t seen her in over a year, Shaun.”

Shaun slid a leg around Zach encircling the younger man before resting his head on Zach’s shoulder, “it’ll be okay Zach.”

“Over a year Shaun, how is that okay? She promised Cody!”

“Sshhh,” Shaun said trying to calm Zach as he ran his hands down Zach’s arms before interlacing their fingers, “We can do this,” Shaun said as he wrapped their arms around Zach pulling them closer together.

“How am I going to tell him? He’s been looking forward to it all month Shaun.”

Shaun leaned back into the bench pulling Zach with him till Zach was fully leaning against his chest as he rested against the backrest, “We’ll tell Cody together Zach, you’re not in this alone anymore, and you never will be again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Shaun said as he felt Zach press himself against his chest. Shaun returned the gesture by shifting one of their hands over Zach’s heart, listening for the beat.


End file.
